Casual Breakfast
by whylime
Summary: It's morning and the students of the Xavier Institute are enjoying a nice quiet breakfast...as if! This is the Xavier Institute! There's gossip and michief to be had.


**A/N. Just a quick one shot I thought up the other day. This is a really different writing style for me; I'm not sure where it came from... Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or creative ideas associated with X-Men: evolution. They appear here solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Casual Breakfast**

There was no such thing as formal breakfast at the Xavier Institute. The kitchen area and dining hall are opened each day at about 5:30, by Ororo when she wakes up. Today is a day like any other and the usual spread of bagels, toast, cereal, eggs, melon and other fruits have been set out waiting to be eaten. While there is more than enough food to go around, the hustle and bustle caused by having that many people all trying to eat at once makes it seem like if one doesn't hurry breakfast might be missed.

Jubilee and Kitty are the first students to arrive at the breakfast area. Ororo, as is her custom, has woken early, eaten, and has moved on with her day before any of the others arrive. Kitty sees an empty coffee cup sitting on the window ledge, a testimonial that Logan has eaten breakfast as well. While both the girls would prefer sleeping in, there is no better time for gossip than in the morning; and today's promise of some real juicy pieces is more temping than the warm beds they have chosen to leave behind.

Kurt is the next to arrive, mostly due to his transportation abilities. Jubilee and Kitty hear his familiar "BAMF Good morning!" and the accompanying scent of sulfur. He is quickly followed by a rush of other students, forced to take more mundane methods of transportation (i.e. walking) and the chaos begins:

"Hey who took the orange juice?"

"Can I borrow your math homework; I never finished the last few problems."

"Sleep well?"

"Did I tell you about what I heard about Amara and Bobby?"

"Don't give me that look, I don't have the orange juice, but here there's plenty of apple left."

"Slept ok. Wait 'til you hear about this crazy dream I had last night!"

"Ah told you before, Ah won't let you copy off of meh anymore, and boy, are you in trouble: We have a test today and Ah bet it will all be from that last homework."

"I hate apple juice, pass a muffin."

"Please, if I don't do well on this test, the professor will probably give me extra sessions with Logan for a whole week!"

"So I was a squirrel, at least I think I was: everybody else was squirrels. And I was trying to fix this toaster, and oh yeah, I didn't have my powers..."

"I can't believe Bobby did that, she told him to shove off didn't she?"

"Please, Rogue just this once!"

"Blueberry or cranberry?"

"She told him that she wouldn't go on a date with him even if he was the last guy on earth, and I think she melted a few of his CD's together."

"... so while I was inside the toaster, someone pushed the lever that makes the toast pop up and suddenly I was flying, only the ground was yellow and bumpy..."

"Ah said no!"

"Flying squirrel? Dude, that's TMI. Keep your weird dreams to yourself."

"Nice, shirt! That green is the exact same color as boogers."

That last comment had been by Bobby Drake himself, late to breakfast as usual. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and squeezed himself into the small space between Jubilee and Kitty.

"And how are you lovely ladies this morning?"

"Fine" Kitty replied coldly. Jubilee did not say anything, upset about his booger comment, rationalizing that someone so immature was not worthy of a response from someone with her heightened sense of fashion. Also, she was trying to catch the tail end of what Rayne was saying about Bobby before she stopped, realizing that he had entered the breakfast area.

The pair was a little disappointed by this morning's catch. Ray's weird dream and Rogues argument with Evan had been so loud they had missed most of the details of the only real gossip. Rayne had been talking quietly, out of necessity; Amara may have been at the other end of the room next to Ray and his dream story, but the girl still had ears. Jubilee consoled herself thinking: it would be easy to get Rayne to tell her later; or she may even be able to get a first hand account from Amara if she asked the right questions.

As it turns out Bobby hadn't been the last to arrive for breakfast. The trio looked up to see Scott and Jean walking into the room. Scott looked as preppy and prepared as ever, but Jean looked as if she had just rolled out of bed. She was still in pajamas and, in Kitty's opinion, looked as though she hadn't even taken the time to run a brush through her hair.

"Goo'Mornin'" she said sleepily as she grabbed a bagel with cream cheese while Scott, who had already finished his breakfast when he left to get her, poured her a glass of milk.

Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee gave each other knowing looks. Even if there hadn't been much gossip today, the morning would not be wasted. They had arranged some mischief of their own. After everyone had issued a "good morning, Jean" in response, they all resumed their previous conversations and soon the din was loud enough you could barely hear yourself think.

"Phase one: Turning off Jean's alarm clock successful" Bobby said in a voice low enough that only Kitty and Jubilee could hear him.

Breakfast continued as normal, with nothing out of the ordinary happening for at least 10 minutes. Well, Ray got tired of people making snide comments about his dream so he electrocuted Sam's hair making it stand on end, but even that was pretty ordinary for this group. At one point Jean stopped mid-sentence in what she was saying to Scott and gave Bobby a funny look, but she didn't say anything and he just gave his most innocent looking smile back in response.

"I realize that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but if you lot don't get a move on you'll be late for school" Dr. McCoy said, walking into the room. After ushering out a few of students to make room, he sat down to have his own breakfast.

"Yes, you only have 20 minutes until it's time to leave." added the Professor, encouraging most of the remaining students to get up. He didn't usually join the group for breakfast, but contrary to popular belief, even the greatest mind in the world has to eat.

Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby remained seated slowly picking at their fruit, eggs, and cereal respectively. Nobody paid them much attention. Kurt, Jean, Jaime, and Roberto were also quietly finishing their breakfasts.

Jean absently began humming a familiar melody and Kitty, despite herself, let out a small giggle.

"What?" Jean asked looking up from her bagel, not even realizing that she had been humming anything at all.

"Nothing" Kitty said quickly before looking down at her melon.

"Are you feeling alright this morning Jean?" the Professor inquired "Your mind seems confused"

"I'm fine Professor, I'm just sleepy, for some reason my alarm didn't go off this morning."

This time it was Bobby who had to work at not attracting suspicious looks. It didn't work.

"Why don't you three clear off the table and start packing your bags for school?" said the Professor, raising just one eyebrow at them, in that knowing way of his.

"Yes, Professor" they responded realizing it was not a question but a polite order. But even that didn't mean they had to clear out in a hurry. They began to slowly pick things off of the table, trying to stay in the room as long as possible.

Jean finished her bagel and also helped clear the dirty breakfast dishes. She began humming to herself again, and then began singing quietly, "yes it goes on and on my friend, some people hummm hm hum humm hum not knowing what it was... GASP"

Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee froze in their tracks.

"No! You! What did you do to me?" Jean yelled.

"Now Jean, there's no need to accuse others of ...of what exactly are you accusing them?" questioned the Professor.

"They got a song stuck in my head! On purpose!" Jean shouted, pointing her finger at the trio of mischief makers.

"Why how could we possibly do that?" Jubilee asked in her most sweet and innocent voice.

"You know what you did!" Jean continued, "All three of you sat there thinking about 'The Song that Never Ends' and you knew what would happen; that I'm too sleepy to filter out every thought, especially if you were concentrating on 'sending' it to me. Now I'm gonna have this song in my head all day!"

Unable to keep up the pretence of innocence the three just looked a little sheepish, and then they began laughing openly.

"Gotcha!" said Jubilee, winking before she shot out of the kitchen. Kitty and Bobby were not so lucky; Jean was between them and the door.

"Jean" said the Professor sternly, "sleepiness is no excuse, you have to be able to control your powers at all times, I think we should work together everyday after school this week to make sure you have things under control."

"But Professor!" Jean whined.

It was enough of a distraction for Kitty to mumble a quick "Umm... have a great day!" before escaping to the safety of the main hallway.

"_What's so great about it?_" Jean thought to herself, "_I overslept, I'll probably be late for school, AND I'll have this song stuck in my head for the rest of the day, maybe even longer._"

"Students" said the Professor, addressing everyone remaining in the kitchen, "If you do not leave the kitchen this instant you will most assuredly be late for school." It was enough to disperse the crowed that had gathered to watch the scene.

Suddenly Jean gave Bobby and even more annoyed look, if that was possible.

"You turned off my alarm clock!" she shouted "You planned this! You turned off my alarm clock so that I would get up late and be distracted enough for your little plan to work!"

"Jean, you can't blame the others for your problems, and you shouldn't be prying into Bobby's mind no matter what has happened..." began the professor sounding as if he was about to go into a long lecture.

Bobby took the chance to escape and ran out of the room quickly shouting "Like the Prof. said, don't want to be late for school!" over his shoulder on the way out.

"This is so unfair." muttered Jean. The professor only gave her a reproachful look.

"They tricked me!" she responded, but he had left; and she was the only one left in the room. In the quiet she could hear it going on and on inside her head:

_This is the song that never ends.  
__Yes it goes on and on my friend.  
__Some people started singing it,  
__not knowing what it was.  
__And they'll continue singing it  
__forever just because:  
__This is the song that never ends..._

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't put this at the beginning it would give too much away. I did not create or have the rights to 'The Song that Never Ends' and even if I did I wouldn't admit it, that song is sooo annoying, especially when it gets stuck in your head.**

**Let me know what you thought of this story (esp. length and use of character)**

**Also: Can someone please explain to me what a Mary-Sue is? I've been trying to figure it out with no luck.**


End file.
